1. Field of the Invention
The present invent relates generally to the field of electrical connectors. More specifically, the present invention discloses a device to minimize the risk of misalignment and damage to a mass pin connector by providing alignment guides as the halves of the connector are drawn together.
2. Statement of the Problem
In many computer systems, it is advantageous to be able to have the customer replace certain electronics packages or subsystems without the need for on-site service by the manufacturer's personnel. For example, some types of computer printers have an electronic control unit (or PCB package) that has its own housing and is detachable from the remainder of the printer. Replacement of the electronics PCB package presents a problem due to the large number of cables and connectors that need to be correctly installed between the PCB package and the printer. One solution is to use a single mass pin connector which eliminates the need to handle multiple cable assemblies. Unfortunately, this approach creates a new problem in that pins of a mass pin connector can be easily damaged if the halves of the connector are not properly aligned when drawn together.
3. Solution to the Problem
The present invention overcomes this problem by providing a interconnection assembly that consolidates the multiple cable assemblies from the printer into a single mass pin connector, and also provides a series of guides to help insure proper alignment with the other half of the mass pin connector mounted on the PCB package.